Taking it Day by Day
by TROOOOLL
Summary: Tris is finally training initiates with Tobias, but initiates can be difficult. Can their relationship survive the stress of different boys, and girls. We'll just have to take it Day by Day
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys. This is going to be my second fan fiction ever. It is the first one I wrote but the second I will publish. I hope you enjoy it.

&K

D: I only own the warm cuddly blanket on my bed. I do not own divergent, insurgent or allegiant.

Tris POV

As I walk thought the doors into the net, I get really nervous. I am going to be an instructor! I could make out Tobias's figure; I run up behind him and jump on his back.

"Well hello to you too," he says trying to act annoyed, but there is laughter in his eyes. Then the first jumper falls into the net. I grab a clipboard and Tobias heads to the edge of the net. "What's your name Boy?" that is Tobias's job; I just stand and try to look deadly.

"Sam, Candor," replies the boy. You can tell that he is candor; he tells you the truth instantly.

Tobias gets ready and yells, "First jumper Sam," as he helps Sam off the net. Yells and hoots echo through the cavern and then the next jumpers fall into the net. After it is all done we have 12 transfers and 13 dauntless born. Marlene and Uriah take the dauntless born and Tobias and I lead the transfers into the training room.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

We get into the training room and Tobias yells at them to line up on the wall. I don't really hear what he says because I am too busy preparing the guns. I turn to them, "I am Six, and this is Four, we will be your instructors for the next three weeks." I look at Tobias and we count down from three.

Then the Candor smart mouth speaks up, "Those aren't real names!" Yup, saw it coming. I walk up to him.

"What's your name?" I ask sweetly. He looks cautious.

"Nelson," he replies meekly.

I step close to him, "Well nelson, I know that they are not real names, but can you do this?" I grab his wrist and swipe his feet out from under him, but before he hits the ground, I flip him onto his back. He stares up at me. He slowly shakes his head and I walk back to Tobias.

He starts talking again, "Today is the first day of three weeks of training before fights then ranks. We will be your instructors. You will callus by the names you have been told and nothing else. At the end of training there will only be ten initiates that make it into dauntless, and that will also be pooled from the dauntless born," the looks pass through the crowd, the same looks I remember seeing on my first day.

I continue for Tobias, "Now, on that happy note, this is a gun and we will be showing you how to us

one. Most of you have never ever seen one, so here we go." I show them the stance, and then shoot

three bullets into the same hole on the target. There are looks of awe that pass through an then Tobias

tells them to pick up a gun and get started.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

At the end of the day it is my job to show the initiates around and take them to the dormitories.

They are all quiet walking down the hallway; they are scared of me after what happened with nelson.

Good, at least they will listen to me. We reach the door and I stop. I turn on my heel so fast that they all crash into one another. I chuckle quietly. "Okay, this is where you will be staying until you move into an apartment. Everyone will be in the same room, and I suggest that you take a top bunk." They all walk in and an amity boy named Si stops at a stain on the floor.

"What is this?" he asks. Poor boy, he really looks worried. I smirk.

"That is the repercussion of being in front of a person like this!" I point to an Erudite boy named alexander. He smirks. The Amity boy looks white and slowly makes his way to a bunk. I walk towards the door, but somebody puts their hands on my arm .I stiffen. I turn to find the Erudite boy, Alexander, attached to the hands.

"What's your real name?" he asks, "Because I thought it could be angel." I almost vomit!

"Six" I answer curtly.

"No, your real name!"

"Your worst nightmare," I say sweetly then I punch him in the jaw and knee him in the groin, and walk through the door as he crumples to the floor on pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I had a lot of responses, so I figured that I should continue it. Enjoy it will you. Don't forget to comment and click that follow button.

&K

D: I only own a jar of olives that look very delicious right now. _Not_ _now K, you need to write_. I know, but they look so yummy. Wait, am I having a conversation with myself? Oh, well, now you see how delirious I am, so good luck.

Tobias POV

I have been waiting for Tris for twenty minutes. She must have gotten caught up. Nothing she can't handle. Then she walks through the doors. He knuckles are split, and she has what look like finger mark bruises. Even in her state she is beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" she asks, appalled that I have been looking at her for so long.

"You and your split knuckles and beautiful face," I reply. She blushes and I pull her in for a kiss. Then I remember dinner. I place her in a chair and sit across from her. I have set us up a dinner in the chasm. We eat, talking about training tomorrow.

Tris POV

I stand up, after a great dinner, preparing to leave for the night. Tobias coughs and I turn to face him. He pulls me in by the waist, and kisses me. The rush of electricity never fades away. It is always there. We are in that same position for about three minutes, until I notice a figure in the doorway. I pull away from Tobias and motion at the person in the door. They step into the light and I recognize them instantly. It is that kid Alexander, from the dormitory.

"So, you have a boyfriend Six?" he looks at Tobias. He must recognize him, because his face darkens before he says, "isn't there so 'no fraternizing with you co-instructor' rule or something?"

"Nope," there is a hint of over protectiveness in Tobias's voice. I chuckle at his tone. It is dry and flat, like he is dealing with crackers. Alexander walks closer. Tobias lets me step on front of him.

Tobias POV

"Alexander, there is a curfew for initiates, and you are breaking it. If you don't go back now, I will report you," this makes him mad. He blindly throws a punch, but Tris is too fast. She moves quickly and he ends up punching air. I feel bad for him. It does not take much to get on Tris's bad side.

Tris POV

That little dipshit. First he ruins my date, and then he tries to punch me. I ranked first in my class; I could beat him to a pulp if I wanted to. But no, I can only do enough to hurt him a little. Show hi that this is the time I will have mercy. I grab his wrist, which is suspended in mid air, and twist it around his back. He yelps in minor pain. I kick him in the back of the knee, and then flip him, causing him to land on his arm, he yells, this time in deeper pain. With that, I leave him on the ground and walk back to Tobias. We step over him and walk out the door.

PAGE BREAK  
Tobias POV

She is so sexy when she is pissed off. I used to break into old files in the control room and watch an old show called survivor. One season, they had something called 'Redemption island' so you could have a second chance after being voted off your tribe.

One of the players, named Rupert explained it as 'Then home of a bunch of people sitting pissed off', and of course, I though that was hilarious and laughed uncontrollably. I never watched the show again, but I saved it on a memory stick. I have that memory stick in my TV stand, so I take Tris to my place. We sit and watch 'Survivor' for 6 hours and then we both drift off in the middle of episode 4 of season 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the long awaited chapter three. Sorry that I have not been updating as much as I would like to. School sucks, so figure out a way to get rid of school, and then I will write very day

&K

D: I am not even allowed to have Facebook, how could I possibly own a published book trilogy? Tell me if there is a possible way!

Tris POV

I wake up to frigid water being poured on me. I look up to see Uriah standing over me and Tobias. Well, he was. Tobias gets up, and I go to change. Uriah only wakes people up that way to play paintball. Shit. I don't want to play paintball.

"Guys, I really don't to play paintball," I start, but I start laughing when I see Tobias literally Babysitting Uriah. Uriah is the baby that Tobias is sitting on. "What did he do now?" I ask Uriah. He shrugs.

"He got revenge for the icy cold water thing," he replies.

"Get off him Four," I tell him. He raises his eyebrows, but does my bidding. He comes towards me. I start to run, but he grabs my waist and hoists me onto his shoulders, I yell at him, "Put me down, Four!" but he just smirks. Uriah starts to leave, and Tobias follows, with me still on his shoulders.

He guys. Sorry that it is so short. I have to get some sleep. I finished Allegiant on Friday night, and it has kept me up ever since. Why the Fuck would they end it that way? I might write a one-shot about how I think allegiant should have ended. Soon, my little followers, soon.

&K


	4. Chapter 4

Hey my little flames and flamettes. I am so sorry that it took so long. I have to create a website about anti-bullying for school and it takes up all my computer time and patience.

&K

Tris POV

As we get to the field, I notice that our group has grown to about 26. Us dauntless really live paintball! Zeke appoints Tobias and himself as the team captains and tells Tobias to start picking."Tris, Uriah and Marlene!" he starts. The. Zeke picks his people. All in all there is twelve on our team and thirteen on theirs. One girl left because she fell. Zeke's team gets off first of course. I hate being with Tobias in public because I have to call him Four. He sends a couple off t hide the flag and then tells the others to hide. He turns to me and runs his fingers through his hair, torn over us emotions. We decided that we would hide our relationship from everyone for a while, even though I am 18 already. He is worried about Eric. Even Zeke can tell not to push him when Eric is around. I give him a kiss on the cheek and head into the bushes, waiting for him to come. He just stands there, as if telling them to come and get it. I run out and drag him into the bushes. He realizes that it is me and then pulls me into a kiss. Then the guns start going off! It scares me and I pull mine out. I shoot at the oncoming figures and all but one are hit. The one person dodges every bullet. I am about to try and hit it again when Tobias pulls my hand back. I get the message. Don't give away our position. The figure creeps closer and they are within easy shooting range and I lift my gun up. One shot is enough, but I shoot them four times. Only Tobias gets it; and it causes him to chuckle.

"Dammit Six, you got me out! Why the fuck would you do that?" Only the initiates call me six. Alexander

"Alexander, you are not supposed to be here," I tell him and he finally fucks off. He walks off to the train. I quickly dart from the bushes and run across the field, feeling the freeness of running again. I can hear Tobias behind me, trying to catch up. I run into the woods and spot the flag/ I hear a rustl behind me, but Tobias gets whoever it was. I run to the base of tree, and reach for the flag. I grab it, but someone grabs me. A hand covers my mouth and I bite. I look up and see Eric. Dammit . This little dipshit just follows me everywhere! I kick his knee and bring my knee into contact to he place that counts. He lets go of me and I turn to face him.

"You should know by now, I am not a girl that you want to mess with," with that I turn on my heel and run into the open field. I raise the flag and hear shouts of victory coming from out side of he woods. Tobias come up to me and kisses firmly on the lips. We hear catcalls and whistles. I blush and pull away. He just grins, and carries me to the train, the rest of the group following his lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I got a lot of responses, so I think I will continue on this story. It will only be about ten chapters though. Enjoy.

&K  
D: I only own this amazing jacket. Sorry, but if I was Veronica Roth (Whom I am not) Allegiant would have ended way differently!

Tobias POV

Tris runs out of the woods with a flag in her hand and a limping Eric behind her. I run up to her and kiss her. I can hear the whistles and calls, but she pulls away first. I can see her blush, even in the dark. She is strong; I can tell by the way Eric is holding his hand. I should have warned him, she bites.

"What did you do to Eric?" I ask pressing my lips to her ear. I hear her breath pick up speed.

"He grabbed me, so I bit the hand covering my mouth, and kneed him where it counts," she says it so matter of factly that I can't help but chuckle. I pick her up and carry her to the train, the group following me.

Eric POV

The little Bitch bit me and ran off to her man. I hate him; hate every bone in his attractive body.

Tris POV

Tobias carries me from the tracks all the way to his apartment. I love him so much. We pass our friends and the all just stare at us, mostly because I am kissing him. Zeke lets out a catcall and I send a glare at him. He cowers. Tobias opens the door to his apartment, and lays me down on the bed. The last thing he says is, "Be brave Tris."

*Cough, they did it, cough*

I wake up in Tobias's bed, the sheets barely covering me. I open my eyes and see his side of the bed empty. Then I smell breakfast. I get up; we eat and then we spend the rest of the day training the initiates.

Two weeks later.

Tobias POV

Tris comes into the kitchen dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck. I like it because it shows off her birds. There are three on her left shoulder. I look on her right one and realize that she got another one. I smile. "Hey, where'd that one come from?" I ask pointing to her left collarbone. She just smile and grabs a plate of bacon and eggs. I hand her a muffin and a coffee, and she sits at the table. I sit down with her, and we share a great breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six guys. Sorry about the delay. SO MUCH HOMEWORK!

&K  
D: I only own this FanFic, and sometimes not even that. It owns me.

Tris POV

How the Hell did this happen? I know how, buy still How? I am sitting in the bathroom on the toilet with the positive pregnancy test in my hands. Fuck. How am I going to tell Tobias? I am so not ready for kids. The tears are streaming down my face, and I can't stop them!

Tobias POV

I am getting to the door when I hear crying. It is coming from inside the apartment. Tris. I unlock the door and run into the apartment. Tris moved in with me only a week ago, but I t feels like she has been here forever. I find Tris in the bathroom, crying with something in her hands. I look closer and realize that it is a pregnancy test. Shit. Tris is pregnant. I can see the positive sign from here. I run in and scoop her up. I bring her into the bedroom and place her on the bed. She stops crying when I kiss her and she kisses back. I still haven't gotten used the feeling that comes into my chest when we kiss. She looks up to me,

"We should go tell people," she says.

Tris POV

We got Christina to call a party to announce the news and after all the non-invites (Minus Peter and Eric) have been kicked out we sit down with the others in a circle.

Zeke starts, "Tris."

"Dare,"

"I dare you to take four shots," he says. Tobias looks really tense. I sigh.

"I can't do that Zeke," I say. Everyone looks at me like, 'you have never had trouble with alcohol before. I take a deep breath. "I can't do that because of my condition. Guys, I am pregnant," Christina's jaw hits the floor after I finish. I get a bunch of both blank and angry stares.

"Say something people," Tobias breaks the silence. I send him thanks in the form of a weak smile.

"Really Four, you had to go and get one of the best trainers pregnant," Eric says first, then people in the circle mutter congrats and such. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me up. He informs everyone that we are going to bed.

"Well, just make sure that you don't get the woman pregnant times two," utter Uriah. This sets Tobias off. He walks up to Uriah and hoists him off the ground. Tobias punches him not one, not twice, but three times before I can grab his arm. He lets go of Uriah and I pull him out the door. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven. I will probably update again tonight. I have to babysit so, yeah. I will have some free time on my hands.

Enjoy.

&K

Tobias POV

She is probably really mad. The way I acted back there. I have been really touchy lately. I don't know. Maybe because I took Max's offer to be a leader and now I have to deal with both Eric and Marcus.

Tris POV

I love that he is overprotective, but there was no need for that. I turn to face him. He looks guilty. Like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the jar, or maybe putting one in.

"Tobias, look at me," he is avoiding my gaze. He is ashamed, "I am not mad, just surprised. You are so not like that. What the hell where you thinking? Uriah is like the little annoying brother that you never had," he looks at me and chuckles. Then his face goes back to Mr. Serious.

"Tris, I have something to tell you. I took Max's offer as a leader. I have to deal with both Eric and Marcus so I am kind of touchy. Usually I can control it, but I just lost it. It is not like I meant for this to happen to you the first time you got over you _fear_," it is my turn to suppress a laugh. He glares at me, which only makes me laugh harder. Then I kiss him. He sighs, as if I have given him the word and more. I have given him freedom. He knows that I am not mad about what happened, but happy to be with him.

Tobias POV

She kissed me. This is the first time she has initiated the kiss. Finally. My heart feel like it is soaring. She accepts me. Then I break away. Now I have to do this. I bend down on one knee and pull out the little black box. She gasps.

"Beatrice Prior. I have loved you for as long as I have known you, and I think that with little 10 on the way that we should make our love known," I say, starting out very poetically. Then I jump back up and continue, "I will jump off trains, climb big death wheels and train little dipshits just to be with you. I only ever want to be with you!" She has tears streaming down her face and I gently wipe them off. Then I get the sign; a slow and precise nod. SHE SAID YES! I let out a catcall.

"SHE SAID YES WORLD! SHE SAID YES!" I yell. She laughs and our friends come running. They see the ring on Tris's hand and my sheer joy, and the all whisper things like 'about time,' or 'took him long enough' and then I kiss her. They a clap and she smiles under my lips. She is my princess and I would do anything for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter Eight. OHHH what will happen?

Enjoy

&K

D: you know the whole idea of this.

Tris POV

I said YES! I am going to marry Tobias. I am going to marry Tobias. I have to keep telling myself that to make sure that it is real.

Tobias POV

I am going to marry Tris. I am going to marry Tris. I cannot believe that this is real. I take her into my apartment and she lies down on the bed. She is so tired. This baby is taking a lot out of her. Nobody has come knocking down our door yet so nobody but our group knows. Then I hear somebody pounding on the door. Shit. Tris starts to stir and I hurry to the door before she wakes up. When I open it, Peter is at the door. What the fuck does he want? He pushes his way in and I scoff. The bedroom door is still open and I can see Tris starting to stir. I put my finger into lips to signal silence. He gets the clue and motions to the door.

Tris POV

I hear somebody at the door. Tobias is getting up. I don't want him to leave. He goes out the door and I get up. I hear him talking to somebody. Then I hear a cry of pain and a dull thud. I run to the door to see peter's retreating figure and look down to see Tobias on the floor with a knife in his side. I gasp.

Tobias POV

One minute I am calmly talking to Pete, and then he is pulling out a knife and shoving into my side. I hear Tris come out, even though I don't want her to. I hear her scream, high and sharp. People come running and I feel her clutching my shirt. Christina is taking her away, a piece of my shirt with her, and I am being put onto a stretcher. Then I go out cold.

Tris POV

They are taking him away. They are taking him away. Is this another bad dream? I can't take this shit. I am not supposed to get stressed. I t can cause a miscarriage. Christina is holding me back. But I am struggling as hard as I can. She is stronger, but you can't keep a girl away from love. I tear away and take off for the infirmary. I hear shouts behind me, but I just keep going. How. How did this happen?

Peter POV

All I ever wanted was her. That was it. And he got to her first. Knocked her up and then proposed. I made him pay. It bothers me that I have hurt her, but not that I hurt him.

Tobias POV

I wake up in the infirmary with Tris in a bed behind a drawn back curtain. She is sleeping and had a couple different machines hooked up to her. She looked almost peaceful. Then a nurse came in. She brought both a tray of food for me and for Tris. Tris stirs and the nurse rushes over to her. I pick up a fork and take a bit of the food; Bloch, hospital food. Tris is eating her food and then the group walks in. Peter included. Tris doesn't see him, until she catches my line of gaze and then she lets out a sting of words that have never come out of her mouth before. "Get him out of here, I don't ever want to see him again," she yells pointing at Peter. The nurses rush in a lead him out. Christina is trying to calm her down. I then decide that I will do what I have to do. I am taking her far away from dauntless until the baby was ready to be delivered. Amity is the only place to go. But I just have to convince Tris that it is the best thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9, yay. I finally have time to update. I am so sorry for the delay, but I have been really busy. I know, I know. You all hate me for taking so long, but just real the A/N at the end and you won't hate me anymore…hopefully. **

**&K**

**D: Veronica Roth owns divergent, which means that she owns Tobias. *Sad face***

Tris POV

Tobias and I are eating dinner by the Chasm, which consists of hamburgers, broccoli, dauntless cake and orange juice. Yum, thank you cravings. Tobias has been really quiet since they let him out of the hospital. I wonder why.

Tobias POV

I need to tell her. It is not safe here. We have to go to amity. I asked Christina earlier and she thought that it would be better for her there.

I start; time to get it over with, "Tris, I think that we need to go to amity for the duration of this unexpected pregnancy." I finish and she nods her head. Thank the heavens.

Peter POV

I know what he wants to do. He is taking her to amity. Dammit. I need her here for the plan to work. Fuck you Four. You always screw up my plans. All I have to do is stop them from going to amity. That is all.

**Sometime later**

Tobias POV

Tris and I are just finishing packing for amity, and I hear a knock on the door. Tris runs to open it. She says hi and lets the person in. It is Max. He looks Pissed. He knows, but he can't stop me. He looks at me and I go into the living room with him.

Tris POV

I am worried. They are talking in very hushed voices. I am sure that this is about our little trip to amity. I finish packing and go into the kitchen. Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach. I am about three months along according to the doctor. Three months. This baby happened three months ago. How? Tobias has his face buried in by hair, and I have to pry him off to hand him the bags. He looks tired. All the morning sickness and nightmare have kept him up. I feel really bad. We walk to the track with our little group and they all hug us goodbye. Then we jump onto the train. I turn to face Tobias and see Peter in the doorway. Peter is on the train with us. Fuck, this is going to end with somebody either dead, or in critical condition.

Peter POV

I warned her in initiation, that I get what I want. And right now, I want somebody dead. Weather it is him or her doesn't matter, I just want one of them dead.

Tobias POV

I jump on the train and see Tris in the corner. She is pointing at something behind me. Then I hear another body being flung into the car. In turn around and see Peter. Well, let's do this shit Peter. You want to play, I can play.

"Well four, trying to take Tris away are you?" Peter is trying to talk dirty. Then I see the flash of light catch on the knife in his pocket; never playing fair Peter, always bringing the knife to the fist fight. I punch him in the jaw and the knife falls out of his hand. Tris stands up, but I motion for her to sit back down. Then I see amity.

"Peter, you have the chance to run when you get off the train, we can continue this, but they will give us peace serum, or we can let this go for now, your choice, but choose wisely" I tell him. With that he jumps off the train and runs for the other side of the city to catch the other train. That kid really hates me. But I don't know why.

Tris POV

We reach the gate just as Johanna reaches it too. She opens it for us and we step inside. It is so different. Last time we were here it was to hide from people. Now it is to keep Tris safe from people. Johanna doesn't know about Tris, but she will soon; before long Tris will start to show. The doctor told us yesterday that Tris is about three months along. Three months since I forgot about and important part of pre-marriage sex. Nice going Tobias. We still haven't told her parents, or mine, yet. I don't think any of our family knows. But they will soon. We are sitting on the bed in the dorm that they have given us, Tris making the invitations for our wedding. Our wedding is in two months in Amity. Tris wants to have it among the corn fields. The Amity girls have offered to help make her a wedding dress, and she seems genuinely excited. Without all of dauntless compound watching her every move she has loosened up a bit. She has become more care free.

**Page BREaK**

Tris POV

I am making the wedding invites for the wedding. The colors are Black, grey and yellow, yellow because of the corn fields, but that is more gold, black because ewe are dauntless and grey because of our old faction. I met up with Robert, my old abnegation friends, and asked him to make the cake. He side yes, but voiced his opinion about this 'union' as he called it. Whatever. I am going to be Mrs. Eaton, which makes the world seem like a brighter place.

**I will be your second Page break, claps!**

**The next day.**

I am headed to the mail slot when I see the biggest apple ever. I grab it and take a bite out. Johanna comes up behind me .

"Tris, does it taste good?" I nod enthusiastically. It tastes better than good.

A**/N**

**I am really sorry for the other chapter nine. This is the real one. I was kinda rushed about updatin it, so again, really sorry. **

**I am also sorry about these delays. I am writing a dual author with FandomZZ and that has taken a lot of time, and i just finished allegaint. My friends have listened to my cry over the ending for almost a week now. I had thoughts about not writing anymore becaus eof what happened to Tris. But I am writing again so...YAY.** **So thank you my loyal followers for doing exactly that, Being loyal and followers. Enjoy and chapt.10 will be out by tomorrow, maybe later today. Peaceout**

**&K**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. I am really excited to write today. Read the A/N at the end.**

**&K**

Johanna POV

I see Tris with a bunch of cards and an apple in her mouth. She looks like she has never tasted an apple before. I understand. Before I came to amity I was a dauntless, and their fruit sucks, along with abnegations.

Tris POV  
I talk with Johanna for a couple of minute before I say goodbye and head back on my journey to the mail station. I drop off the invitations and start back to the dorm. Then I see the person that I never want to see again. Peter.

Tobias POV

I see him before she sees him. He has a bulge in his pocket, and I know that it is a weapon. He is headed towards Tris when she turns around. She sees him and takes off running. But he follows her. She is fast, but he has longer legs. This is bad. I take off after the two of them, and I know what I have to do. Tris is still running and Pete is staring to gain on her. The Amity are headed in the opposite direction and a couple go into a building. They are getting Johanna. I can only hope that they get there in time. I look back to Tris and see her and Peter on the ground. He pulls out the knife and lifts it up He shoves it towards her stomach but she dodges it. It hits the ground and he looks at her. He says something that I can tell isn't nice and the spits in his face. WHY AM I NOT MOVING? Then somebody injects me with a pink liquid and I go down.

Tris POV  
Peter is running after me, and I can't go any faster. Damn you child, slowing me down. Then Peter jumps on me. I see the Amity scatter in all different directions, and I see Peter take something out of his pocket. It shimmers in the sunlight. A knife. Dammit, he wants to kiss me. He tries to hit me, but I doge the knife. It hits the ground where my stomach was. Then I realize that he wants to kill my baby. I hear Tobias shouting, and then a thump. I see a couple of people running towards us. Peter pulls the knife out of the ground and stabs at me again, I dodge, but it buries itself into my shoulder. I scream in pain and Pete smiles. He is a sick and deranged person; hurting for pleasure. It disgusts me. Then the people arrive. The inject Peter with something, and I am put onto a stretcher, they then give me the same shot. The world darkens and I feel the warm blood streaming from my shoulder right before I go out.

**Hi, my name is gummy bears and I will suffice as a page break for today**

I wake up with Tobias beside me in a room. I am sitting at a white desk, being held by a man in red and yellow. I see Tobias leaning against the door fame and I feel happy. Happy is an emotion that I haven't felt in a long time. I leap up and bound over to him, dragging mystery man with me.

"Hi, I missed you, will you kiss me?" I ask Tobias more cheerily than I thought. He gives me a weird look.

"I will kiss you when you are normal, now, let's go see Johanna. He grabs my hand and I drag my feet across the floor, only because it feels cool. He must get frustrated, because he lets out a sigh and picks me up, I scissor my feet through the air and giggle, meanwhile Tobias shoots me worried looks. We reach an office and Tobias barges through the door.

"That wasn't very nice toby!" I tell him. A pretty lady with a jagged scar across her face looks up from a desk.

"Four, Tris, nice to see you, please sit. How can I help you?" she says in a pretty voice.

"You're pretty," I tell her. She looks at me and her mouth forms an o shape.

"They gave her some serum and she is….. Johanna, Tris is pregnant, is this safe for her?" Tobias looks as

If he could kill somebody. They should give him some of the same stuff he could give me. That would be

better. Johanna is saying something, but I am tired, so I let myself drift off to sleep.

Tobias POV

Johanna is telling me that it is fine for her, but that they probably didn't take her body weight and size

into hand when the added up the dosage. Then I look over and see Tris in the chair asleep. She looks so

peaceful when she sleeps. I pick her up, say goodbye and take her to our dorm. On the way I see Peter

being led down a hallway by six people. Good riddance. I get to the door and I quietly push it open. Tris

stirs in my arms as in lay her down on the bed. I make sure that she is okay before I head out the door.

They gave her anesthesia for her shoulder before they gave her the so-called peace serum. On my way

to the orchards I am stopped by a boy who looks oddly familiar. Robert. That is who it is. Tris's old

abnegation friend.

"don't mess with Tris, and don't beak her heart. Caleb may not be here, but I am," he tells me, jabbing

his finger in my direction. Before I can reply, he walks off. During initiation, there was a bunch of roses

sent to Tris and the card didn't have a name. It only said 'for my old friend'. I am guessing that it is him.

Tris POV

I wake up in the dorm with Tobias standing, leaning against the wall, watching my face. That's not

creepy at all. He notices that I am awake and averts his gaze. I laugh and he strides over to me. I can see

that something is bothering him. Then he tells me that he told Johanna earlier and he is sorry. He looks

like a boy who got caught kicking a puppy. I just kiss him. I will never get old of the feeling I get from

kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11- The big but small day

Hey guys, the amazing Kitkatt.13 has emerged again to write for you. Enjoy

&K

D: you all know the drill; I just don't want to write that right now.

Tobias POV

I will never get used to the thrill that comes along with kissing Tris. Never. I will always feel like she is setting every part of me on fire slowly.

"Toby," Tris mumbles, he lips still pressed against mine, "I have to go for the fitting on my dress!" I let her take a breath as I pull away. She turns to leave, but I grab he waist and pull her to me again. She mumbles something inaudible. I let go and she runs off to the bathroom. I hear the toilet flush and she runs out the door so fast, that I can't grab her again. There she goes. I walk into the hallway to see Tris round the corner, I follow her until she goes into a cabin and then I head to the orchards.

Tris POV

Oh Tobias, can't you see that I need this. I need to have a wedding dress. I have gotten yeses from most of the people on the list. Christina is in charge of the bridesmaids dresses. That should be fun to see. Let's see what she can get Lynn into. I walk into the cabin where all the amity teen girls have gathered to make my dress, and I see Robert. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. "What do you want Robert, no bays allowed, we need to get to work," I tell him, but he just looks me up and down. It is making me uncomfortable. He stops s at my growing stomach. He knows, Johanna told him. His face darkens and he pushes me to the ground. The amity around me form a barrier surrounding me and I stand up slowly, in time to see Robert storm out the door. Asshole.

One week later

Tobias POV

I am marrying Tris today. Everyone is here and I am going to marry her. I know what I am going to say, I only hope that she says the same thing.

Tris POV

I am in my dress, hair and makeup done to the minimal and I have eyes on me all around my room. We are in the dorm that Tobias and I share. He is with Zeke in the visitors lodge setting up the last for the reception and I am ready. I know what I will say. My dauntless bridesmaids are on my left side and my amity bridesmaids are on the right. Then we walk out the door to the corn fields. My parents are going to be here along with Caleb. They will see that I am pregnant. They will know what happened. Shit I am nervous. Then I think about Tobias's eyes. An amazing calm comes over me and I head to the entrance to the corn field. My bridesmaids walk down, ten in total, and then following the little flower girl I start on the aisle. I hear gasps as they see me, and I can fell the angry glare of my brother and father on my stomach, but I look at Tobias, see him with tears making their way down his face, and I fell okay again. The world is all okay again.

Two hours later.

Tobias POV

"I Four, take you Tris, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you, in sickness and in health, in good time and in bad I promise to honor you as my wife. Until death do us part," I repeat after Johanna and I can feel the tears starting. Tris reaches up and wipes one away. God I love her.

"I Tris, Take you Four as my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you, in sickness and health, good time and bad and I promise to honor you as my husband. Until death do us part," she says. She is crying now, and I wipe her cheeks, hearing awws as I do so. She smiles, and Johanna tells me to kiss her already in a context like,

"Oh Four, just kiss the poor girl already, she already said yes," in a faked annoyed voice. I cup Tris's face in my hands and bring my lips to hers. She kisses back, and my heart soars up to the clouds above. I hear catcalls from the dauntless side, claps from the Amity guests and I hear the abnegation start to snap. It is apparently selfish to be loud. I grab Tris's wrist and pick her up in my arms, bridal style. I run her down the aisle with people laughing. I take her to the reception hall and the other start to file in. Then I see our parents, Marcus, Andrew, Natalie and Caleb. The look on Caleb's face is one that I imagine a murderer wearing before a kill. Great, now I am really dead. I look down at Tris and notice how pale she is. She needs to eat. I take her to the buffet ad load a plate for her. She takes it and grabs a piece of food just as the group of anit-FourTris arrives. They all look pissed but Natalie. She just looks worries.

I lean to Tris's ear and tell her about the group, "Now act like I said something really funny, okay?" she must agree because she bursts out laughing.

Tris POV

I am married to Tobias. And now the 'group' is headed our way. I bite into something that tastes a bit like cake, but looks like a cup, and tastes delicious, and the 'group' arrives. Marcus looks at my stomach and then to Tobias. Great, now Tobias is really going to get it. My Dad does the same. I look at Caleb and see him staring at Tobias.

"Hey guys," I say breaking the silence, but then it comes back, louder than the pit at lunch. They are all staring at my stomach. And it pisses me off. "Okay, listen, I get it, I am pregnant, but, if you want to talk to me, my face is not on my stomach so stop staring at me like I have grown two heads or something!" and with that I storm off to my dorm. I hear a soft knock on the door about ten minutes later. I open it and somebodies lips crash into mine, but they do not feel like Tobias's. I tear away and see Robert. I slap him, knee him where it counts and slam the door angrily. I hear somebody shouting outside, and then another knock. "GO AWAY!" I scream. The door opens and Tobias slips in. He places me on his lap and I curl into his chest. We sit like that for the rest of the day, him stroking my hair, and me sitting on his lap. Christina brings us some lunch, and Zeke brings us dinner, but we don't come out. I don't want to go out. I want our families to go away and I never want to see them again. Tobias is trying to convince me to go to the doctor's appointment that I have tonight. I finally give in and go to change.

Tobias POV

One minute Tris is running out of the hall, then I am yelling at the family members, and then I run after her to see her open the door to Robert, get kissed involuntarily, and beat the living shit out of him. Our life is a sitcom. That is the only way to describe it. She comes back from the bathroom in a pair of black yoga pants and a grey crop top. It exposes her belly so it is easier for the doctor to scan the womb. We head into the hall and in five minutes we are in the infirmary. We go right to the waiting room and then Caleb comes in. Dammit. He sees Tris and I and storms over.

"The newlyweds have nothing to do on their wedding night do them?" he asks. Tris pretends that he is not there, so I do the same. Then he continues. "Well, considering the fact that you already had some fun in a bed there is nothing new for you to explore!" This really must piss her off, because she stands up, and smiles.

"I just think that you aren't ready to be an Uncle Caleb. Or you just hate the fact that I am not you little sister anymore. Either way, I will still do this," and with that she punches him in the jaw, elbows his stomach and brings him to the ground by swiping his feet from under him. He cries out in pain as he hits the floor. Then the doctor calls us in and we leave Caleb on the floor.

Thirty minutes later

Tris POV

The doctor is still looking at the screen on which my baby is projected. "So Tris, Four, would you like to know the gender of your baby?" the doctor asks and we both nod. "Your baby is a …."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Fanfiction world. I am so sorry to all you peoples, but I am terminating my account as of tonight. I have some stuff going on in life and I really need to figure that out first. Sorry peoples. Keep writing, but remember that sometimes you don't have to take somebody else's plot and characters. Make your own! My getting BY story will be continued on FandomZZ's account so you will still be seeing little bits of my writing there! Thanks for all the support that I have gotten over the past little while, but I need to go. Bye-bye. **

**&K**

**(Kitkatt.13)**


End file.
